Bayushi-no-Kami
Bayushi era filho de Amaterasu The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer e foi um dos Kami que caíram dos Paraísos Celestiais no reino mortal, ao lado de seus irmãos. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 Ele era gêmero de Shiba. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 9 Paraíso Desde o início dos tempos, o Lorde da Lua persegue a Dama do Sol acima do mundo. Um dia, ele a capturou e a luz dela se esvaneceu, lançando uma cortina de escuridão sobre a era das Cinco Raças. Após inúmeras estações, a Dama do Sol de a luz à Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 dez filhos: Hida, Doji, Togashi, Akodo, Shiba, Bayushi, Shinjo, Fu Leng, Hantei, e Ryoshun, os Kami. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 9 Queda dos Kami Lendas afirmam que o Lorde da Lua, com ciúmes do amor da Dama do Sol pelos seus filhos, engoliu seus filhos Kami. Esse dia foi um dia sem luz, em que Amaterasu chorou por seus filhos. Mas ela impediu seu filho mais novo, Hantei, de ser engolido junto aos irmãos.Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Amaterasu treinou Hantei em artes marciais. Quando Hantei e o Lorde da Lua finalmente lutaram, ele abriu a barriga de seus pais e os seus irmãos saíram dela. Eles caíram do céu na Monte Seppun, exceto por um. O Lorde da Lua no último instante agarrou Fu Leng. Hantei brandiu sua espada uma vez mais e arrancou o braço do pai. Fu Leng tentou segurar Hantei enquanto os dois caíam, mas ele acabou atravessando a terra e indo parar no próprio Jigoku, onde foi perdido. O nome de Ryoshun foi esquecido em meio à história Fundando Rokugan A Criação da Humanidade Conforme o sangue de Onnotangu caía do Paraíso, ele caiu nas poças de lágrimas de Amaterasu. De cada poça, dois humanos surgiram, um homem e uma mulher, pois a humanidade foi criado da mistura das lágrimas da Dama do Sol e do sangue do Lorde da Lua. Rokugan Não mais imortais, os Kamis compartilharam o Ningen-dô com os humanos. Eles resolveram ensinar e guiar esses humanos, e fizeram um grande torneio para ver qual deles iria liderar essa nova terra que chamaram de Rokugan. Lorde Akodo derrotou Lady Doji, e quando ele foi lutar contra Hantei, quase se perdeu em sua fúria. Hantei virou essa ira contra o irmão e acabou saindo vitorioso. Após a sua coração ele passou a ser o Imperador, incumbindo cada um de seus irmãos com uma tarefa diferente. Clã Escorpião O Imperador colocou um pesado fardo sobre Bayushi: fazer o trabalho sujo que Hantei não poderia fazer. Bayushi fundou o Clã Escorpião, e jurou que seus seguidores iriam proteger o Império por quaisquer meios necessários. The Great Clans Bayushi fundou o Clã Escorpião com um propósito simples: desonrar a si mesmos para que os outros pudessem viver de forma honrada. Portanto, a dissimulação não é a principal característica do método de Bayushi, mas o pragmatismo. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 223 Bayushi e Shosuro Quando Bayushi encontrou Shosuro pela primeira vez, ele pensou se tratar de um cavalariço, da vez seguinte, uma velha camponesa, mas ele acabou descobrindo a verdade quando, no terceiro dia, ela colocou uma faca em sua garganta em uma casa de geisha. Shosuro seria a primeira seguidora do Clã Escorpião, e também sua amante. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Guerra Contra Fu Leng Pouco tempo depois dos Kami começarem a dar ordem ao mundo, formarem os clãs e encontrarem seus seguidores, Fu Leng emergiu de seu lar subterrâneo. Ele controntou Hantei por não ter sido convidado ao Torneio dos Kami, e desafiou Hantei pelo direito de governar Rokugan. Togashi foi selecionado como o Campeão do Imperador, que por sua vez escolheu todas as vidas de Rokugan como a sua arma. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 Na Guerra Contra Fu Leng Império foi atacado por um exército da região que viria a ser chamada de as Terras Sombrias, liderado pelo Kami Caído Fu Leng. Foram eventualmente repelidos pelos Sete Trovões, no que ficou conhecido como o Dia do Trovão. O preço foi severo, e apenas Shosuro sobreviveu à luta, Shiba atrasou as hordas de oni e de mortos-vivos enquanto Isawa selava o inimigo nos Pergaminhos Sombrios Shosuro conseguiu fugir com os pergaminhos, perseguidas por muitas monstruosidades. Mas foi fatalmente ferida e a mulher chamada Shosuro não voltou a ver o seu amante Bayushi. Dark Hands of Heaven (FFG News) Bayushi e Soshi Poucos dias depois do Dia do Trovão, Bayushi estava vagando por uma estrada, em luto, quando uma chuvarada súbita o pegou de surpresa e ele foi se abrigar atrás de uma árvore muku. Mais uma vez ele sentiu o aço contra sua garganta. Desta vez um shugenja homem chamado Soshi, cuja forma etérea e sempre mutável não criava silhuetas sem corpo. Bayushi ganhou um novo seguidor, e incumbiu Soshi de estudar os segredos da realidade, fundando a Família Soshi. Este shugenja que era Shosuro dedicou-se ao poder das sombras. Legado Bayushi escreveu o tratado Mentiras, que influenciou muito os rokugani com seus ensimanentos. Blind Ambition, by D. G. Laderoute Após a Morte As histórias do Escorpião contam que o espírito de Bayushi as vezes podia ser visto flutuando sobre um lago brilhante que jaz em algum lugar dos túneis abaixo do Kyûden Bayushi. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 41 Categoria:Líderes do Clã Escorpião Categoria:Kami